


Final Sweetness

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask the last fruits to ripen on the vine;/give them further two more summer days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Sweetness

They grow older together, learn how to live and how to love over and over again. It's not easy or simple - under the surface laughter, it never has been, between them. Yoochun doesn't say what's bothering him until he's prodded into it, and Changmin doesn't have the patience to read behind the "I'm fine"s and the "It's alright"s that mask it; they're not each other's best friends, not the other halves of each other's souls. When Yoochun's afraid, he holds on so tight that Changmin feels like he's suffocating, and when Changmin's afraid he refuses to recognise it until suddenly he's exploding without a hint of warning. They break apart, let Jaejoong and Junsu and Yunho fit the pieces back into place, then, inevitably, fall together again. It takes a long time for them both to become the sorts of people who fit against each other with the last of the edges filed smooth enough that they only catch every other month, instead of every other day, for them to grow into the place where they accept that they are infinitely happier together than apart, so maybe they'd better stay together for good after all.


End file.
